School days (more or less)
by khaubrexnobody
Summary: 'You have a month Vexen, before she's gone forever."
1. New Girl

**I WONT REMEMER TO DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER SO I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BUT I DO OWN AUBREX**

Aubrex POV

Well i'm going to my first day of school here, don't know why, seeing as how nobody can see me. Yep, I'm literally invisible. For some reason, I'm going. All I've ever wanted is to be seen, even if its only one person. I just know i'm not a ghost, I can tell because I cant walk through walls and i'm not transparent, so what am I. It would also be nice to know why I have headaches, they're irregular and they hurt more each time, I just don't get it. What's wrong with me?

-x-

Axel POV

"I hate Mondays."  
"I don't care."  
"Shut the hell up Vanitas."  
"Make me."  
"Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you ever seen her before?"  
"No, I haven't."

-x-

Vanitas POV

"Vanitas."  
"What do you want Sora?"  
"I don't know."  
"Hey Vanitas, have you seen the new girl yet?"  
"Yes Axel, she's behind you."  
"Do you know her Sora?"  
"Who? I don't see any new girl, at all."  
"She's behind me. How do you not see her?"  
"I just don't, you two are delusional."

-x-

Aubrex POV

They see me!? Unbelievable!

**Sorry I stopped there... it might get longer but it's Monday and I'm done thinking today**


	2. The Beach

Zexion POV

"Who was dumb enough to give Demyx candy?"  
"It was me."  
"When I get my hands on you Axel, you're gonna be a dead man!"  
"Don't even try."  
Then he threw ne in the ocean.  
"Screw you Axel."  
Demyx was eating more candy.  
"No more candy Demyx."  
"No it's mine!"

Sora POV

I tried to take the candy from Demyx, but he threw a fit and it ended up on the ground. Then Larxene threw him into the ocean. Then Demyx said,  
"That wasn't nice Larxy."

Roxas POV

"I thought everyone but Aubrex was here."  
"They are."  
"Then where's Saix"  
Saix came up and threw me in the ocean.  
"Not funny."  
"Yes it was,"  
"Ok pyro, we'll see how much you like water."  
Turns out, Axel doesn't like water, at all.

Demyx POV

"Oh my god you guys, it's a double rainbow. it's so beautiful."  
"It's clear why we don't give him candy right."

Axel POV

"SON OF A BITCH."  
"What he hell is it this time Axel."  
"I stepped on a fucking piece of glass."  
"You get that foot looked at and stop being a whinny ass."  
"Screw you Roxas."


	3. Truth or Dare

Axel POV

"Today was way to boring."  
"What do you want us to do about it?"  
"You could stop complaining."  
"Or we could play truth or dare."  
"Perfect, gather everyone and meet here in 20 minutes."  
Soon, it was time to play.  
"I'll start, Larxene, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to do 7 minutes in haven but for an hour with Marluxia."  
They were so red, it was hilarious.  
"have fun you two."  
After an hour had passed...  
"Zexion, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Is it true you want to buy a moogle."  
"Yes. Roxas, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to call Axel Pyro for a week."  
"Ok. Leon, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
'Is it true that your gay?"  
"Hell no. Ventus, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to hit Vanitas with your keyblade."  
Ventus gulped ad hit Vanitas with his keyblade.  
"Dare or not, your not getting away with that."  
Then he chased Ventus around. Ventus was yelling"  
"Someone help me!"  
While he was running from Vanitas.  
"Anyway, Axel truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to step on a thumbtack in the same place you stepped on the glass."  
I stepped on a thumbtack, and cursed at Vanitas for ten minutes.


	4. Web Show 1

I** don't own kingdom hearts or any of the songs.**

Axel POV

"Where is he?"  
"He'll be here Axel, just wait."  
"Shut it Vanitas."  
"It's his turn to get a judge."  
"I hate it when your right, Saix, because you always are."  
Then Zexion showed up.  
"Hey i'm here, sorry i'm late."  
I was gonna ask, but Vanitas beat me to it.  
"Who's the judge?"  
"Me."  
Zexion brought back the new girl, really.

Aubrex POV

I ended up just talking to Vanitas... I think.  
"Do you mind holding the camera while we do this?"  
"No, I don't mind."

Six POV

"So what's the deal with this, do we all sing Daft Punk songs?"  
"Yes Axel, just like we planned last night?"  
"Perfect."  
"Who goes first?"  
AS usual, Zexion answered.  
"The order is, Vanitas, Saix, Axel, then me."

Aubrex POV

"Who's singing what?"  
Vanitas said, "I'm singing Instant Crush."  
Zexion said, "I'm singing Within."  
Axel said, "I'm gonna sing Get Lucky."  
Saix said, "I'm singing Touch."  
"Are you all ready to start?"  
"Yep."  
I said ok, and turned the camera on.

Saix POV

"Hello interweb, today we will finally have our singing contest, and we have the judge recording at the moment so you will see her later."  
"Hey, what day is it."  
"Oh god Axel."  
"HUMP DAY!"  
"Anyway, Vanitas will start, and he will be singing Instant Crush, and just so you know we will all be singing Daft Punk songs."  
"Ok, go Vanitas."  
Then he started singing.

_I didn't want to be the to forget  
__I thought of everything I'd never regret  
__A little time with you is all that I get  
__That's all we need because it's all we can take_

_One thing I never see the same when your 'round  
__I don't believe in him - his lips on the ground  
__I wanna take you to that palace in the "Roche"  
__But no one gives us any time anymore_

_He ask me once if I'd look in on his dog  
__You made an offer for it then you ran off  
__I got this picture of us kids in my head  
__And all I hear is the last thing that you said_

_'I listened to your problems  
__Now listen to mine'  
__I didn't want to anymore_

_And we will never be alone again  
__'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
__Kinda counted on you being a friend  
__Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say  
__But I never really know where to go  
__So I chained myself to a friend  
'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_And we will never be alone again  
'__Cause it doesn't happen every day  
__Kinda counted on you being a friend  
__Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say  
__But I never really know where to go  
__So I chained myself to a friend_

_It didn't matter what they wanted to see  
__He thought he saw someone that looked just like me  
__The summer memory that just never dies  
__We worked to log and hard to give it no time_

_He sees right through me it's so easy with lies  
__Cracks in the road that I would try and disguise  
__He runs his scissor at the seem in the wall  
__He cannot break it down or else he would fall_

_1000 lonely stars, hiding in the cold  
__Take it, I don't wanna sung any more_

_I listened to your problems  
__Now listen to mine'  
__I didn't want to any more_

_And we will never be alone again  
'__Cause it doesn't happen every day  
__Kinda counted on you being a friend  
__Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say  
__But I never really know where to go  
__So I chained myself to a friend  
'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door..._

_And we will never be alone again  
'__Cause it doesn't happen every day  
__Kinda counted on you being a friend  
__Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say  
But __I never really know where to go  
__So I chained myself to a friend  
__'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_I don't understand, don't get upset. I'm not with you...  
__We're swimming around, it's all I do,  
__when i'm with you_

_And we will never be alone again  
__'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
__Kinda counted on you being a friend  
__Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say  
__But I never really know where to go  
__So I chained myself to a friend  
__'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

_And we will never be alone again  
'__Cause it doesn't happen every day  
__Kinda counted on you being a friend  
__Can I give it up or give it away_

_Now I thought about what I wanna say  
__But I never really know where to go  
__So I chained myself to a friend  
'__Cause I know it unlocks like a door._

Axel POV

"Next Saix will sing.

Saix_: Touch_

_I remember touch_

_Pictures came with touch_

_A painter in my mind_

_Tell me what you see_

_A tourist in a dream_

_A visitor is seems_

_A half forgotten song_

_Where do I belong_

_Tell me what you see_

_I need something more_

_Kiss_

_Suddenly alive_

_Happiness arrive_

_Hunger like a storm_

_How do I begin_

_A room within a room_

_A door behind a door_

_Touch where do you lead_

_I need something more_

_Tell me what you see_

_I need something more_

_If love is the answer you're home_

_Hold on_

(This is said several times, i'm just don't feel like typing all of it)

_Touch_

_Sweet touch_

_You've given me too much to feel_

_Sweet touch_

_You've almost convinced me i'm real_

_I need something more_

_I need something more._

Zexion POV

"Now Axel..."

_Like the legend of the Phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planets spinning_

_The force from the beginning_

_We've come too far_

_To give up who we are_

_So lets raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_The_ _present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving_

_What is this i'm feeling_

_It you wanna leave i'm with it_

_We've come to far _

_To give up who we are_

_So lets raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun _

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

We're up all night to get lucky

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We've come to far_

_To give up who we are_

_So lets raise the bar _

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night t get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky._

Vanitas POV

"Last is Zexion."

_There are so many things_

_that I don't understand_

_There's a world within me_

_that I cannot explain_

_Many rooms to explore_

_but the doors look the same_

_I am lost I can't even remember my name_

_I've been for some time _

_Looking for someone_

_I need to know now _

_Please tell me who I am_

_There are so many things_

_that I don't understand_

_There's a world within me_

_that I cannot explain_

_Many rooms to explore_

_but the doors look the same_

_( where are the locks to try the key)_

_I am lost I can't even remember my name_

_( and I wonder why )_

_I've been for sometime_

_Looking for someone_

_I need to know now_

_Please tell me who I am_

_I've been for sometime_

_Looking for someone_

_I need to know now_

_Please tell me who I am._

Aubrex POV

Axel took the camera and said, "Ok Aubrex, who was the best singer?"  
"The best singer was Vanitas."  
"Well, there you have it and,his concludes our show and we'll see you all next week." and he turned off the camera.

Vanitas POV

"Are we done singing for awhile now?"  
"Yup."


	5. The Plan

Axel POV

"Hey Larxy."  
"I've got a plan, and you're gonna help weather like it or not."  
"Ok, what is it?"  
"I know Aubrex and Vanitas daydream a lot, so I need you to get Vanitas to tell you what he's thinking about."  
"I suppose you'll get Aubrex to tell you what she's thinking."  
"Yes, now go."

-x-

still Axel POV

"Hey Vanitas."  
"Can I help you with something?"  
Oh, it's nothing, I just want you to tell me what you've been thinking about."  
"Axel, what the hell are you talking about."  
"Come on, you of all people know I won't tell anyone."  
"If I tell you will you leave."  
"Yes."  
"Aubrex."  
This is perfect.

-x-

Larxene POV

"Aubrex."  
"What?"  
"Whatcha thinkin about?"  
"Nothing.  
"Or should I say who."  
"W-what?"  
"Please, I promise I won't tell if you don't want me to."  
"Vanitas."  
She was mumbling.  
"What?"  
"Vanitas."

-x-

Axel POV

"Took you long enough."  
"You found out right?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Aubrex, what about her anyway?"  
"Vanitas."  
I just smirked.

**Sorry if you think it's short, I had trouble getting an idea for this chapter. Please review and give me ideas.**


	6. Singing Again

**I do not on this stuff**

Mr. Buntin POV

Vanitas, since Aubrex Isn't here you will do this alone."

Vanitas POV

I quietly said "ok" and went on the stage

_so she said whats the_

_problem baby_

_whats the problem_

_I don't know_

_well maybe I'm_

_in love_

_think about it_

_every time I think_

_about it can't_

_stop thinkin about it_

_how much longer will it_

_take to cure this_

_just to cure 'cause_

_I can't ignore it if_

_It's love makes me_

_wanna turn around and face me_

_but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_come on come on turn a little faster_

_come on come on the world_

_will follow after come on come_

_on because everybody's after_

_love so I said I'm a snowball running_

_running down into the spring that's _

_coming all this love melting under blue _

_skies melting out sunlight shimmering love_

_well baby I surrender to the strawberry_

_ice cream never ever ever will this love_

_well I didn't mean to do it but there's_

_no escaping your love these lines of lightning_

_mean we're never alone never alone no no_

_come on come on move a little closer_

_come on come on I wanna hear you whisper_

_come on come on settle down inside my love_

_come on come on jump a little higher come on _

_come on if you'll feel a little lighter come on come on_

_you were once upon a time in love we're accidently in_

_love accidently in love accidently in love accidently_

_in love accidently in love accidently in love accidently_

_in love accidently in love accidentally i'm in love i'm in love _

_i'm in love accidently i'm in love i'm in love i'm in love_

_accidently come on come on spin a little tighter come on_

_come on and the world's a little brighter come on come on_

_just get yourself inside her love i'm in love_

-x-

Axel POV

" What do you think happened to her?"  
"I don't have the slightest clue."

-x-

Vanitas POV

As soon as I finishes singing, I left to find Aubrex.

**I have decided that from now on if you review you will get a digital cookie :)**


	7. Trouble Makers in Wal-Mart

**Axel POV**

Today we're gonna go to Wal-Mart and cause trouble. Basically we're gonna a throw stuff at people.

**Aubrex POV**

First thing I know we were all throwing those rubber balls at people, then all of the sudden I was playing one on one dodge ball with Vanitas. Shortly after that everyone ran off in different directions, eventually I found myself near the water jugs, so I decided to grab a couple. later I was walking down one of the aisles when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I assumed it was the manager so I opened up a jug and dumped water all over the person behind me. Turns out, it was Vanitas. he took my other jug and dumped that water all over me. There was one moment where our eyes met and I never noticed how amazing his golden eyes were.

**Vanitas POV**

After we threw those balls at people we all split up thought the store. I didn't have any ideas so I decided to follow Aubrex, she grabbed two water jugs. I started to get a little bored and I tapped her shoulder and I got covered in water for that, so I took the other jug and dumped it on her. There was a minute when ours met and she has the most beautiful blue eyes.

**Axel POV**

Well today I saw Aubrex and Vanitas when their eyes met, and man I need to tell Larxene, I'll just tell her later.

**Aubrex POV**

Not long after Vanitas and I went our separate ways I really wanted to turn around, run up to him and just hug him, but now that I think about it I wanna do that a lot.

** Axel POV**

"That was fun."  
"We really need to do this again sometime."  
"Just not the same place twice."  
"Duh."


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN ONLY MY OC AND THE TEACHERS.**

Mr. Howard POV

"Attention everyone, all around the world there starting today there will be a world wide singing contest, if you would like to participate you need to talk to Mr. Buntin, and when you have music you will just go outside since the teacher will be using that room."

Mr. Buntin POV

"Hang on I have to write down all of your names."

_Aubrex_

_Vanitas_

_Namine_

_Kairi_

_Shiki_

_Axel_

_Myde_

_Rhyme_

_Aqua_

_Sora_

_Even_

_Ienzo_

"Aubrex is first."

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone as having fun_

_The kind of feeling I waited so long_

_Don't stop come a little closer_

_As we jam the rhythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

_Ooh, I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come true_

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?_

"Vanitas"

It_ might be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my line_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I'll love you more than anyone in my life_

"Namine"

_what's going on ?_

_Could this be my understanding_

_It's not your fault I was being too demanding_

_I must admit it's my pride that made me distant_

_All because I hoped you'd be_

_someone different_

_There's not much I know about you_

_Fear will always make you blind_

_But the answer is in clear view_

_It's amazing what you'll find face to face_

_I turned away because I thought you were _

_the problem_

_Tried to forget until I hit the bottom_

_But when I faced you in my blank confusion_

_I realized you weren't wrong, it was a mere illusion_

_It really didn't make sense_

_Just to leave this unresolved_

_It's not hard to go the distance_

_When you finally get involved face to face_

"Kairi"

_One more time we're gonna celebrate _

_Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing_

_One more time we're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing_

_One more tone we're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah all right don't stop the dancing_

_One more tine we're gonna celebrate_

_Oh yeah don't stop the dancing_

_One more time you know i'm judt feelin'_

_Celebration _

_Tonight_

_Celebrate_

_Don't wait too late_

_We don't stop, you cant stop_

_Were gonna celebrate_

_One more time_

_One more time_

_One more time a celebration_

_You know were gonna do it right_

_Tonight, just feeling_

_Music's got me feeling the need_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_One more time_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_Celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

_Music's got me feeling so free_

_We're gonna celebrate_

_celebrate and dance so free_

_One more time_

"Shiki"

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

_The feeling is getting strong_

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

_The feeling is in my bones_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_At last the long wait is over_

_The weight off my shoulder_

_I'm taking all control_

_My mind is set so free_

_I'm where I want to be_

_To get the best of me_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_I see, you feel the way I do, the feeling all so true_

_The good feelings coming through_

_My mind is set so free_

_I'm where I want to be, to get the best of me_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_ It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

_The feeling is getting strong_

_It's been much too long, I feel it coming on_

_The feeling is in my bones_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_At last the long wait is over_

_The weight is off my shoulder_

_I'm taking all control_

_My mind is set so free_

_I'm where I want to be_

_To get the best of me_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_Too long, can you feel it, too long, oh can you feel it_

_You know you need it, I need it too_

_You know you need it, it's good for you_

_we're gonna move_

_You know you need it, I need it too_

_You know you need it_

_It's good for you_

"Axel"

_There is a game of love_

_There is a game of love_

_This is a game of love_

_This is a game of love_

_And it was you_

_And it was you_

_The one that would be breaking my heart_

_When you decided to walk away_

_When you decided to walk away_

_The one that woud be breaking my heart_

_When you decided to walk away_

_When you decided to walk away_

_There is a game of love_

_There is a game of love_

_This is a game of love_

_This is a game of love_

_And it was you_

_And it was you_

_The one that would be breaking my heart_

_When you decided to walk away_

_When I wanted you to stay_

_And it was you_

_I just wanted you to stay_

_Me I just wanted you to stay_

_Me I just wanted you to stay_

_Me I just wanted you to stay_

_Me I just wanted you to stay_

"Myde"

_Let the music in tonight_

_Just turn on the music_

_Let the music of your life_

_Give life back to music _

(this is repeated 10 times)

"Rhyme"

_buy it_

_ use it _

_break it _

_fix it _

_trash it _

_change it_

_ mail upgrade it _

_charge it _

_point it_

_ zoom it_

_ press it_

_ snap it _

_work it _

_quick erase it_

_ write it _

_cut is _

_paste it _

_save it _

_load it _

_check it_

_ quick rewrite it_

_ plug it _

_play it _

_burn it_

_ rip it _

_crack it_

_ drop it_

_ zip unzip it _

_lock it _

_fill it_

_ call it_

_ fine it_

_ view it_

_ code it_

_ gem unlock it _

_surf it _

_scroll it_

_ pause it _

_click it _

_cross it _

_crack it _

_twitch update it_

_ name it_

_ rate it _

_t__une it_

_ print it_

_ send it_

_ fax rename it _

_touch it_

_ bring it _

_pay it _

_watch it _

_turn it _

_leave it _

_stop format it_

_ buy it _

_use it _

_break it _

_fix it_

_ trash it_

_ change it _

_mail upgrade it _

_charge it _

_point it _

_zoom it _

_press it _

_snap it _

_work it _

_quick erase it _

_write it _

_cut it _

_paste it_

_ save it _

_load it _

_check it_

_ quick rewrite it_

_ plug it_

_ play it_

_ burn it _

_rip it _

_crack it_

_ drop it_

_ zip unzip it _

_lock it _

_fill it_

_ call it _

_f__ine it _

_view it_

_ code it _

_gem unlock it_

_ surf it_

_ scroll it_

_ pause it _

_click it _

_cross it_

_crack it _

_twitch __update it_

_ name it _

_rate it _

_tune it _

_print it _

_send it _

_fax __rename it_

_ touch it _

_bring it _

_pay it_

_ watch it _

_turn it_

_ leave it _

_stop format it _

_technologic_

_ technologic_

_ technologic _

_technologic_

"Aqua"

_so she said whats the_

_problem baby_

_whats the problem_

_I don't know_

_well maybe I'm_

_in love_

_think about it_

_every time I think_

_about it can't_

_stop thinkin about it_

_how much longer will it_

_take to cure this_

_just to cure 'cause_

_I can't ignore it if_

_It's love makes me_

_wanna turn around and face me_

_but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_come on come on turn a little faster_

_come on come on the world_

_will follow after come on come_

_on because everybody's after_

_love so I said I'm a snowball running_

_running down into the spring that's _

_coming all this love melting under blue _

_skies melting out sunlight shimmering love_

_well baby I surrender to the strawberry_

_ice cream never ever ever will this love_

_well I didn't mean to do it but there's_

_no escaping your love these lines of lightning_

_mean we're never alone never alone no no_

_come on come on move a little closer_

_come on come on I wanna hear you whisper_

_come on come on settle down inside my love_

_come on come on jump a little higher come on _

_come on if you'll feel a little lighter come on come on_

_you were once upon a time in love we're accidently in_

_love accidently in love accidently in love accidently_

_in love accidently in love accidently in love accidently_

_in love accidently in love accidentally i'm in love i'm in love _

_i'm in love accidently i'm in love i'm in love i'm in love_

_accidently come on come on spin a little tighter come on_

_come on and the world's a little brighter come on come on_

_just get yourself inside her love i'm in love_

"Sora"

_Beyond dream  
Beyond life  
you ill find  
your_

_S__ong  
Before sound  
To be found  
Close your eyes  
And_

_Rise  
Higher still  
Endless thrill  
To the land  
Of_

_Love  
Beyond love  
Angel eye  
Forever watching you and I_

_You are the night  
You are the ocean  
You are the light behind the clouds  
A world where time is not allowed_

_There's no such thing as competition  
To find our way we lose control  
Remember love's our only mission  
This is a journey of the soul_

_The perfect song is framed with silence  
It speaks of places never seen  
Your home's a promise long forgotten  
It is the birthplace of your dreams_

"Even"

_I know you don't get a chance to take a break this often  
I know your life is speeding and it isn't stopping  
Here take my shirt and just go ahead  
and wipe up all the  
Sweat! Sweat! Sweat!_

_Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance_

_come on, come on, come on, come on  
come on, come on, come on, come on_

___Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance_

___Everybody's dancing on the floor  
Getting ready for more_

___Everybody on the floor  
Everybody on the floor_

_____Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance  
Lose yourself to dance_

"Ienzo"

_Like the legend of the Phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planets spinning_

_The force from the beginning_

_We've come too far_

_To give up who we are_

_So lets raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_The_ _present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving_

_What is this i'm feeling_

_It you wanna leave i'm with it_

_We've come to far _

_To give up who we are_

_So lets raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun _

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

We're up all night to get lucky

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We've come to far_

_To give up who we are_

_So lets raise the bar _

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night t get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky._

"Now how this is gonna work is I will pick the best boy and the best girl and they will sing a duet together for the rest of the contest."

"Well, who are they?"

"Aubrex and Vanitas."

**Axel and Larxene texting.**

**Axel: He picked Aubrex and Vanitas to do a duet**

**Larxene: I can't wait to see how this ends**

**Axel: Either way this'll be fun to watch**


	9. Chapter 9

**I ONLY OWN AUBREX**

Vanitas POV

I ran off stage after the show, and heard Axel "Do you even know where you're going?" Also Saix " Have you lost your mind?"

"Guys calm down, I'm gonna go check the station plaza first."

So I ran all the way to the plaza and I got attacked by some creature, even thought I easily won, she wasn't here. So I ran to the woods hoping she wasn't there. When I got there I was calling her name and I heard a scream, and instantly ran towards it.

Aubrex POV

I was walking in the woods when I heard someone call my name, I thought it sounded like Vanitas. I started to go towards the voice but instead I was attacked by a creature, next thing I know i'm on the ground, consciousness slipping away.

Vanitas POV

I was about in the middle of the woods when I saw a body lying on the ground, I moved closer and realized it was Aubrex.

"Curaga."

"V-Vanitas"

I was knelt on the ground next to her and our eyes connected.

Aubrex POV

I was awakened when I was surrounded by green orbs. I saw Vanitas knelt next to me. Or eyes connected and my mind was screaming come on do something." but I didn't. Then I felt lips pressed against mine.

Vanitas POV

The moment was perfect, and I couldn't wait anymore, and just kissed her. She was blushing hard and i'm sure I was too.

"Now lets get you to the hospital."

"O-ok"

I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to town.

-x-

Axel POV

"Do you think they're ok Larxene?"

"I'm sure they're fine... I hope."

"I guess we'll just have to wait."


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT AUBREX**

Vanitas POV

As I was carrying Aubrex to the hospital, we were attacked by a swarm of those creatures, so I set her down by a tree and fought the creatures. When they were all gone I went to get Aubrex, and she was gone. So as I did before, I called her name, and as before, no answer.

Aubrex POV

Vanitas set me by a tree while he was fighting the creatures. Then they covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and dragged me away. Then like earlier, they attacked my while I was lying on the ground, helpless. The last thing I saw were the creatures going to find Vanitas. Then it all went black.

Vanitas POV

I ran to find her but I couldn't find her in the woods, but to be sure I checked again. Then I thought about the two creatures that went a different way than the others. So I decided to check the old mansion.

Aubrex POV

A couple hours later I woke up and noticed I was inside. I tried to walk, but those creatures broke one of my legs, so I want in a strange crawl. It was a big place, eventually I decided to go up the stairs, somehow.

Vanitas POV

As I got closer to the mansion, I saw she wasn't out front, so I went inside.

"Aubrex, are you in here?"

"Vanitas."

"Where are you?"

"Stairs."

"I don't see any stairs."

"How do you not see them?"

"I just don't."

"Turn around."

I turned around

"Oh."

Aubrex POV

I don't know how I managed to get up the stairs, but I did. One Vanitas got up there, it take him long to see my broken leg.

"Curaga."

After that I could walk, but barely

"T-thanks."

Vanitas POV

"Anytime."

Then I felt her lips pressed against mine, and I pulled her closer. Later she asked what time it was.

"I don't know."

"We should probably head home."

"Yeah."

-x-

Saix POV

"I knew he lost his mind."

"Calm down."

"No way in hell will I calm down."

"Saix."

"Isa."

Then Axel walked in saying,

"Hey they're back."

"Thank god."

Aubrex POV

I guess Saix does have a heart under all that berserk.

"See you all later."

"Bye."

Vanitas POV

It's two in the morning and everyone left but me and Axel.

"Where did you find her?"

"The woods."

"Oh my god, is she ok?"

"She's fine, and so am I, thanks for asking."

"sorry."

"Sure you are."

Axel POV

"I just know if Larxene got hurt in the woods I don't know what I'd do."

"does she know you like her?'

"No."

Vanitas smirked.

"Don't you dare tell her."

"I won't."

"Good."

"I said I, no promises she wont find out."

Vanitas POV

Even though I won't let Larxene find out, Axel doesn't know that. This is gonna be fun.

"Bye Axel."

"bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Aubrex POV

It's Saturday morning, and I ouldn't get out of bed I kept thinking about yoestrday, aout Vanitas

-x-

Vanitas POV

"Hellooooo Vanitas, we need you back from planet vani so we can plan the show"  
"Shut it Axel."  
"What are you gonna do, hit me with your keyblade."  
"Actually... yeah."  
"I didn't mean literally."  
"I did."  
With that, I was chasing a screaming Axel."  
"Saix, make him stop."  
"Nope."  
"Zexion."  
"No."  
"Awww, come on."  
Ok Vanitas, we should plan the show."  
"Sure."  
So we all sat doe and planned the show and decided we would have Aubrex on the show again and that we would have a just dance competition.  
"So where are we doing the show?"  
"Zexion's house."  
"Aubrex lives on my street so lets get her now."

-x-

Aubrex POV

I was lying on my bed, when the doorbell rang, and I fell down the stairs when I was getting it. When I opened it, I saw, Vanitas, Axel, Saix, and Zexion. I ended up doing the web show with them again.

-x-

still Aubrex POV

We went over to Zexion's for the show, and Axel just finished explaining what we were gonna do when I felt a searing pain in my head. I clutched my head, backed up to the wall, and slid to the floor.  
"Aubrex!"  
They all shouted in unison.  
"Please. Don't. Yell."

Vanitas POV

"what do we do Vanitas?"  
"Saix, make a video telling our viewers why we're not posting today, the rest of ill take her to Vexen."  
"Got it."  
By the time we got to Vexen, Aubrex was taking a nap suggested by Axel. Vexen wouldn't tell us what tests he was running, but it got worse.  
"Unbelievable, this has never happened before."  
"What?"  
"She's an unstable being."  
"How?"  
"Well she is a nobody like most of us, but, her somebody is permanently dead no matter what, and according to my research, unstable nobodies live up to twelfth grade graduation, before they are gone forever."  
"A month."  
"What?  
"Graduation is in a month Vexen."  
"Tell the teachers I was in a car wreck."  
"Thanks Vexen."  
"Now I have to ask you all to leave, I have a lot of work to do. Oh, and you ight want to watch her at lunch."  
"Why?"  
"She hasn't been eating... so if you have to, make her eat."  
"Ok."

**Hehe... not going so well now is it gotta read to find the answer**


End file.
